In one type of inkjet printing system, printheads receive fire signals containing fire pulses from the electronic controller. In one arrangement, the fire signal is fed directly to the nozzles in the printhead. In another arrangement, the fire signal is latched in the printhead, and the latched version of the fire signal is fed to the nozzles to control the ejection of ink drops from the nozzles.
In either of the above two arrangements, the electronic controller of the printer maintains control of all timing related to the fire signal. The timing related to the fire signal primarily refers to the actual width of the fire pulse and the point in time at which the fire pulse occurs. The electronic controller controlling the timing related to the fire signal works well for printheads capable of printing only a single column at a time, because such printheads only need one fire signal to the printhead to control the ejection of ink drops from the printhead.
However, one of the problems encountered by printheads is the number of connections to the printer controller. These connections can at times be intermittent, and the more connections the less reliable the system. In addition, the cost of the flex interconnect is higher. Finally, ink ingress can cause shorts between signals.